Pretending
by jaymamazingph
Summary: A short ficlet about a Wemma scene on the episode "New York".


A/N: Hey guys! It had been ages since I wrote a fanfic! However, I just can't get this out of my head because I was really overwhelmed by the fluffy Wemma scene on the episode Funeral and this is what I think that should had happened on the New York episode.

P.S: Sorry foy any typos or wrong grammars. I'm working on it 'cause English isn't my native language. So, so… I'll just shut up. Fasten your seatbelt for some Wemma sexy times. ;) 3

**Pretending**

Will took his seat next to Jesse as the announcer called the name of the next performer, a very familiar name of a certain glee club. New Directions. He was rubbing his palms against each other nervously as Rachel and Finn started to harmonize the song Finn wrote, 'Pretending'.

_Face to face and__heart to heart__  
><em>_we're so__close__, yet so far apart__  
><em>_I__close__my eyes I look away__  
><em>_that's just because I'm not okay_

Will remembered that the first time he read the lyrics he remembered a certain red haired girl, with loving big brown eyes that makes him melt when she smile to him with a smile that is just reserved for him, the girl who had helped him to get out of a terrible marriage, the girl who spends her lunch on a seat next to him, the one who encouraged him to follow his dreams, and the girl he fall in-love with. The girl named Emma. His sexy ginger love.

_But I hold on, I__stay__strong__  
><em>_Wondering if we still belong_

He fought back the urge to let the tears forming on his eyes to fall down, as he doesn't want Jesse to see him like this.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling__  
><em>_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls__  
><em>_Will we ever have a happy ending__  
><em>_or will we forever only be pretending__  
><em>_Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

He let out a sob as he had a flash back of his memories with Emma. The first time he met her, how they became best friends, their lunches, their talks, the first time he kissed her, the second time, third, fourth and how she shattered his heart into pieces as she lift up her hand showing him a wedding ring, how she let a tear fall from her eye when she told him that she got an annulment, how she encouraged him to get up and follow his dreams, how she helped him to pack his things, what she looked like when she showed up the next day wearing the vest he wore the first time he met her, how she placed a chaste kiss on the side of his lips after saying "Don't be a stranger" and walking away just like that. Walking away from his life.

_How long do I fantasize__  
><em>_make believe that it's still alive__  
><em>_imagine that I am good enough__  
><em>_and we can choose the ones we love_

_But I hold on,__stay__strong__  
><em>_wondering if we still belong_

_will we ever say the words we're feeling__  
><em>_reach down underneath and tear down all the walls__  
><em>_will we ever have a happy ending__  
><em>_or will we forever only be pretending__  
><em>_will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be_

He asked himself mentally how long he fantasized a life with Emma. How he believed that one day, he will be able to tell Emma that he loves her so much. That he wants a life with her and all that it matters now is being with her. Then suddenly, all of it came into him.

_Keeping secrets safe  
>every move we make<br>seems like no one's letting go  
>and it's such a shame<br>cause if you feel the same  
>how am i supposed to know<em>

_will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>will we ever have a happy ending  
>or will we forever only be pretending<br>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)  
>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)<br>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

He wants to make his dreams come true. And it doesn't include being a Broadway star, a great performer under the big lights of the Empire State of Mind, but it includes being a proud glee club director, and spending his entire life with a red haired woman that he loves so much. It's all clear to him now, he will come back to Ohio to fulfill his dreams. He was caught off guard when Jesse nudged him slightly asking, "Is that part of the script?" He looked up and see Rachel and Finn making out in front of the audience as they finished the song. He shook his head and said "No." frowning slightly as they were saved by the sound of the electric guitar whooshing for the intro of their next song.

-x-

He and the kids looked very exhausted as the bus headed at McKinley High, wondering if she is still there. If _Emma_ is still there.

-x-

Emma was busy organizing her things as she looked at the clock thinking that the kids would be probably on their way here now, without Will. She let out a tear fall down as she remembered that he is probably rehearsing right now for the musical as she heard a tap on her glass window. As she looked up she saw a figure of a man she doesn't really expected to come. She looked at him with a confused face as she opened the door.

"Will what are you doing here?" she asked him frowning slightly as he sighed in reply. "I- I thought that you are going to make your dreams come true? Why did you come back?" He looked at her with loving eyes that made her knees melt down. "Because I want to make my dreams come true." He said as he lifted his hands to cup her cheek. Emma shook her head and whispered "I don't understand Will. If you wanted to make your dreams come true, you should have stayed in New York." She looked at his eyes as he whispered back, "Because Em," he intertwined their fingers together as he continued, "I don't want to pretend anymore, I don't want to tell you that I don't love you, because I do. And my dream is, to go back here and be with you if, you love me." He sighed sadly as he looked down on his shoes as Emma lifted his chin up, "But what about your dreams about being a great performer? You are so talented Will and I don't want you to waste all of that because you want to be with a doe-eyed freak like me." Will choked out a sob before answering, "Don't Emma, you are not a doe-eyed freak. You have eyes that make my knees melt, and I love your little quirks. And that was my dream before Em, all I want now is you because, I love you." She blushed slightly at his compliment as she listened to the sound of his heartbeat when she placed her hand on his chest, over his heart. "Will, I-" she bit her lower lip as she leaned closer "You came back for me?" she received a nod and the next thing she know is that her lips was crashing unto his as she run her fingers through his curls. They both pulled out panting, gasping for breath. "Will," she cupped his cheek as he looked at her with a spark on his eyes, "Yes Em?" she gulped and took a heavy intake of breath as she said "I love you too Will." He smiled lovingly as his stomach did some flip back and captured her lips again for a passionate kiss again.

A/N: So what do you think? Fluffy? Reviews are love :3


End file.
